


Leaves of Three, Let it Be

by mosylu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Poison Ivy Shenanigans, the two of them ganging up on Cassian is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Cassian missed the part of the briefing that mentioned the poison plants. Jyn and K-2 are gloriously unsympathetic.





	Leaves of Three, Let it Be

**Author's Note:**

> written for SassySnowperson's request for back scratches, from the non-sexual intimacy prompts list

Cassian squirmed against the rough tree trunk, trying to scratch the part of his back that he couldn’t reach on his own. “This is not funny,” he mumbled.

“No, it’s hilarious,” Jyn said. “Captain Super Spy, brought low by a plant.”

Kay said sternly, “Didn’t you read the planet briefing, Cassian? There was specific mention of human reactions to the secretions of the hawdot vine.”

“Yes,” he said. “I read it.”

Jyn raised her brows and kept rummaging in their medkit. “So you plopped your sniper’s nest right in the middle of a bed of vines that most humans are mildly allergic to because …”

“It was a very good spot.”

“Not the only one,” Kay said. “I identified three more that would have served just as well, without botanical irritants.”

“And well, I might not have read all of that part of the briefing,” he admitted. “Which is my fault, I admit. I got - ” He glanced at Jyn. “Distracted.”

_Distracted_ was one word for it. _Seduced_ was another.

“Are you blaming me for this mess?” Jyn held up a tube of antihistamine cream. “I’ve got half a mind to chuck this in the river.”

“Kay would stop you,” he said.

“Perhaps not,” Kay said. “As you say, you are responsible for completely reading your own mission briefings. The secretions of the hawdot vine are not fatal, anyway.”

He narrowed his eyes at them.

Jyn snorted. "I won’t throw it in the river. Stop glowering and c'mere.”

The cream was blessedly cool on the burning, itching patches that patterned his torso. According to the planet briefing, the actual allergen was in an oil that the leaves secreted. For the entire time he’d been lying in his sniper’s nest, keeping watch while Jyn and K-2 sliced into the research bunker’s data vault, that selfsame oil had been seeping through his shirt.

He’d yanked off the shirt and washed himself thoroughly as soon as they’d returned safe and he’d realized what was going on. But the oil had had three hours to do its work.

Luckily it was only his torso. He didn’t care to imagine what that oil could have done to more sensitive parts.

“Better?” she asked, moving around to his back.

“Some,” he said, sighing as the cream soaked into his skin.

She smudged cream liberally over his back. “There. That should do it. You still itchy?”

He squirmed again. “Yes. Right between my shoulder blades.”

“Got it.” She scratched his back, and he sighed with relief at the sensation, leaning back into her hand.

“Be careful not to break the skin,” Kay admonished.

Jyn’s hand paused. “What happens if I break the skin?”

“The allergic reaction lasts longer,” Kay said.

Jyn snatched her hand away, and Cassian protested.

“Look, I’ve only got one tube of that stuff,” Jyn said. “And it’s a long trip back.”

“Sun exposure also worsens the reaction,” Kay said almost idly.

Cassian glanced up at the noonday sun, beaming through the branches, and shifted deeper into the tree’s shadow. “How good are my chances of the two of you never, ever mentioning this?” he asked, rummaging in his pack for a fresh shirt.

Jyn smirked.

Kay said, “Low. Very low.”

FINIS


End file.
